


Porcelain

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Jill reaches a breaking point while her best friend visits and the two women have a much-needed heart-to-heart.





	Porcelain

“Jill, you need to calm down.”

“No. _No!_ Screw calming down. Screw being calm and cool and collected. Screw crying off in a corner without saying anything about it. Screw it, screw it all.”

Angela had never seen Jill this frantic before; it scared the hell out of her. She nervously watched the little woman pace back and forth, empty mug in hand and ponytail swinging behind her head.

“Ange I’m cursed!” Jill cried, putting her hands over her temples and fighting off tears. Angela rushed over immediately, pulling her friend into a hug and easing her down onto the couch.

“Don’t say that. You’re not, I promise.”

Jill began to cry. “Yeah, I am. Just look at my track record.”

“What are you-”

“You know!” She snapped. “Each of my last three relationships all went south for the same damn reason. I wasn’t what they wanted. Hell, I’m the exact opposite of what they wanted. Lucky me, the woman who makes everyone realize they’re _very_ into men. Regardless of who I date; women? Men? Nope! Not good enough, Jilly!” Her tone was bitter and biting as she roughly wiped away her tears.

“It’s not your fault.” Angela sighed, sympathetic. She hated watching her best friend tear herself apart over people who didn’t value her. It killed her.

“No, of course, it isn’t. It isn’t my fault that ‘I deserve better.' I could deserve the world, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to get it. Especially since I’m not ten years older and I don’t have a dick!” The mug Jill was holding caught air and slammed against the wall, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Her crying dissolved into uncontrollable sobbing as she resigned to her supposed fate.

Angela looked on, concerned, tentatively pulling the other woman into another hug. “Fuck them.” She told her, brushing a stray strand of brown hair away from her face. “Fuck them all for not realizing that you are… the most amazing person I have ever met. Fuck them for being so stupid they can’t realize how happy you’d make them. Fuck them. Find your happiness.” She hesitated. “Maybe not now, because you’re freaking out and you need to ride it out, but do it. Go out there. Be happy, just to spite the hell out of them.”

There was a pause.

“Plus, if it’s any consolation. I love you more than any of your exes ever will.”


End file.
